


Future

by BloodRedRidingHood



Series: I'll Be Your Shield [30]
Category: Black Widow (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Like a shit ton of fluff, SO MUCH FLUFF, and do the thing, it’s a wedding, they say the things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-13 23:43:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14758538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodRedRidingHood/pseuds/BloodRedRidingHood
Summary: He carried her up the walk, onto the pouch, and over the threshold of their home, only setting her down once the door was shut firmly behind them.





	Future

Natasha stared at the reflection in the mirror in front of her. She couldn’t believe this was actually happening. She pinched her cheek just to make sure it wasn’t some sick dream, but no. She was actually standing here, in this room, in this _dress._

The dress. She had found it in an antique store with Clint while looking for a ring for Steve. She hadn’t even really considered The Dress to be as important as the ring, figured that she would just ask Pepper to pick something out for her. But when she saw this dress, she gasped audibly and it was like the heavens opened up for her.

The dress was ivory, with a lace bodice that came down in a deep V in front and completely to her waist in the back. The cap sleeves came just off her shoulders with a scallop detail. The tulle skirt flowed to the floor as if lighter than air, and the silk ribbon around her waist finished off the whole thing perfectly. It fit like it was made for her. She took a deep breath, twirling around like a little girl.

“You look stunning, Natasha.”

She saw James in the mirror and turned to him. Giving him a small smile, she beckoned to him and he entered the dressing room, closing the door tightly behind him. He pulled her into a tight hug, which she welcomed and returned. She sighed as she felt the cool metal of his arm against the skin on her back and had to quickly blink back tears.

“Thank you, James,” she whispered. “Thank you for all of this.”

“What do you mean, Natalia?” He pulled back, holding her at arm’s length. “What did i do?”

Natasha searched his face, but she wasn’t sure what she was looking for. Sadness, perhaps? Longing? But all she found was happiness. He had come so far, and given up so much, to be where he was now. He had given up Natasha. 

Once Steve knew about James and Natasha’s past, he had been scared to undo the progress James had made. He had wanted to keep them a secret at first, at least until he was sure James could handle it. _If_ James could handle it. But Natasha had convinced him that James would be more upset that Steve didn’t think he could work through it. He hadn’t seemed surprised or upset at the time, but Clint later told her that James had trashed the training room that night.

“James…” Natasha said finally. “James, you gave me my life back. You made this possible. Steve and I owe you more than you can possibly imagine.” 

James chuckled. “Well, how about you two name your firstborn after me as payment?”

Natasha grinned at him. “Deal.”

James pulled her back into a hug and she let him, resting her cheek on his chest as he kissed the top of her head. She sighed and smiled, finally truly happy for herself and where she was.

***

Steve was shaking. He had never been this nervous, not even on the ridiculous blind dates Bucky had set him up on pre-serum. He hadn’t even felt like this when he jumped from Howard Stark’s plane in Austria. How did that even make sense, he thought, struggling to tie his khaki tie.

The door opened and Bucky walked in. Smirking, he slapped Steve's hands out of the way and began to work on the tie. “You are one lucky bastard, Steve Rogers.” Bucky shook his head as he finished, tightening the tie against Steve’s Adam's apple.

“Trust me, Buck. I’ve been telling myself that every single day for the last two years.” 

The two of them laughed and Steve couldn’t help but feel that _finally_ his life was right. He had his best friend back after 75 years. He had fallen in love with the most perfect, beautiful woman he had ever known. He had a team and friends, and a life that he was building with all of them. He really was one lucky bastard.

“Look, Bucky,” Steve said finally. “Are you…are you really okay with all of this? And don’t lie to me this time.”

Bucky turned away from Steve and moved to look out the window. New York City was covered in a thick blanket of snow, with more falling from the sky as the sun set. They were getting close to showtime, but Steve knew that Natasha wouldn’t want him to leave this room without talking to Bucky.

“I wasn’t,” Bucky started quietly, still staring out the window. “I wasn’t for a long time. She was the only thing that stopped me from killing myself for a long time. She woke me up from the ice every single time. But…But that was before. Before Rodchenko got to us. Before _you._ She keeps saying that I saved her, but it was you. When we were on the run, you were the only thing keeping her from completely losing it. She never took that ring off. She would call out your name in her sleep. I love her, I always will, but I want you both to be happy. And you make each other so happy. You saved each other. And you both saved me.” Bucky turned back to Steve, tears in his eyes and a smile on his face. “She chose you long before she knew I was still alive. And I will always respect that, because I love you both.”

Steve pulled Bucky into a hug. “Thank you, Bucky.” They stayed like that until a knock on came at the door. 

“Let’s do this,” Bucky said, leading the way out of the dressing room and into the chapel.

***

They had decided against the traditional bridal march, instead opting for an instrumental version of the song they had danced to at Tony’s fundraiser. As the guests stood and turned, Natasha took a shaky breath and began walking down the aisle. Steve’s jaw had literally dropped as she stepped out of the shadows, but he recovered quickly, a large smile plastered on his face now. James, standing at Steve’s side, nudged him and whispered something into Steve’s ear.

Natasha smiled back at Steve, counting out her steps as if she was back in the ballet again. Her heels barely made a sound against the marble floor of the church. Gripping the bouquet of deep red roses, she finally made it to the altar just as the song ended. Handing the bouquet to Pepper, whom Natasha had asked to be her maid of honor, Natasha adjusted her gown and finally turned to Steve, who took both of her hands in his. Over Steve’s shoulder, James caught her eye and gave her a thumbs up as the officiant, a reverend who was the grandson of the bishop who had married Steve’s parents, began the ceremony.

Steve looked so handsome. His blonde hair had been parted neatly to the side, and he filled out his uniform amazingly well. She resisted the urge to fix his slightly crooked tie, and instead focused on his bright blue eyes as he took her in. The look on his face was a mixture of awe and lust. Natasha smirked at him, which he returned with a quick wink.

“You look amazing,” Steve whispered to her quietly as the reverend turned to him.

“Steve and Natasha have chosen to write their own vows,” the reverend said finally. “Natasha, you may begin.”

Natasha took a deep breath, looking out at the guests who had dropped everything on a week’s notice to make it here. She nodded and began.

“Steve, two years ago, you and I were barely more than work colleagues. Sure, we saved the world together, but there wasn’t much more interaction after that other than hi and bye. But, I can remember the exact moment that I knew something had changed. 

“Two years ago today, you answered your phone and joined me in Rockefeller Center and I decided that I wanted to try and make whatever this was work. And every single day since then, I have been trying to remind myself that I am worthy of the love you give me. I know you’ll disagree, but I will never live up to your vision of me. But you make me want to try. 

“Steve, I promise that no matter what happens, I will always come home to you. Everything I am and everything I will ever be is because of your love and trust in me. You are my future, Steve Rogers. I love you.”

Tears were threatening to spill over her lashes as she finished. She felt so completely exposed and raw. It was unusual for her to open up like this in private, and she had just spilled her heart in front of 200 people. But it was worth it. 

“Natasha,” Steve began. “It was your smile. You had just gotten off a mission, and you were bruised and bloody and exhausted, but you smiled at me. That’s the moment that I knew I couldn’t walk away from you. We have been through so much together, and I can’t wait to face our future together, side by side.

“I am so lucky to have you in my life. I love everything about you, from your weird taste in music to your grace on the battlefield. I love every little mannerism you have, every little thing that makes you Natasha.

“I vow that, no matter what, I will always be by your side. I will fight with you. I will fight for you. I would tear the world apart to keep you safe. You make me happier than I had ever imagine was possible, and I promise to do the same thing for you. I am, and always will be, your partner and your friend. And, should the need ever arise, I’ll be your shield.”

Natasha was crying now, tears streaking their way down her face freely. Steve and her turned to the reverend at the same time, both of them saying “hurry up” without saying anything at all.

“Do you, Steven Grant Rogers, take Natalia Alianovna Romanova to be your lawfully wedded wife?” 

“I do,” Steve said.

“And do you, Natalia Alianovna—”

“I do,” Natasha said, cutting off the reverend. She smiled at Steve, who had squeezed her hand lightly.

“Then, by the power vested in me by the State of New York, I now pronounce you husband and wife. Captain, you may kiss your bride.”

The kiss was simple, a light press of lips together. Steve had requested to keep it modest and Natasha was happy to agree. There was only so much she could handle in terms of being so emotionally naked. 

When Steve broke the kiss, he pressed his forehead against hers. “Finally,” he whispered, the same way he had after their first kiss.

“Finally,” she agreed.

***

The reception was held at Stark Tower. Tony and Pepper had gone all out, decorating the large ballroom on the first floor in deep red and olive green. Tony had even managed to find a photograph from his fundraiser of Natasha and Steve dancing and had placed it near the entrance.

Steve and Natasha made the rounds, did the traditional newlywed activities of the first dance and cutting the cake and fielding dozens of well-wishers and photographers. As happy as Steve was to have some sense of normalcy, all he wanted to do was leave the party with Natasha. But he knew how much work Tony and Pepper had put into this with only a week’s notice, so he stuck around.

He was making the rounds as Natasha thanked the guests who were leaving. She truly looked perfect; her red curls had been pinned back and secured with a small pearl crusted comb, but were flowing freely down her near-naked back. The ring glittered on her finger as she shook hands with Hill and Fury. Over their shoulders, she made eye contact with Steve and smiled at him.

Finally, when it was just them, Bucky, and Tony, Natasha leaned against Steve sleepily. “I’m ready to go,” she whispered quietly, and he nodded in agreement. 

Bucky walked them out as Tony called their limo to meet them. Bucky paused at the door, hands in his pockets, and sighed.

“You two are disgustingly perfect for each other,” Bucky said, smiling at them. “I’m very happy that you two are happy. You found each other, and that’s all I could ever want for you guys.”

Steve pulled Bucky into a hug, and Natasha joined them. They stayed like that until the car pulled up, and Bucky watched them load up and drive away.

Natasha fell asleep against him as they drove from midtown back to Brooklyn. It took nearly an hour to get there due to the snow, but Steve didn’t care. He loved just being able to hold her in the dark and the quiet of the back of the car.

When the car pulled up in front of the house, Steve gently woke her. She smiled up at him as he got out of the car, and laughed as he picked her up. He carried her up the walk, onto the pouch, and over the threshold of their home, only setting her down once the door was shut firmly behind them.

“Welcome home, Mrs Rogers,” he said, leaning down to kiss her. 

***

Natasha moaned as Steve pushed into her, tossing her head back as his lips trailed along her neck. He had one hand gripping her hip while the other cupped her breast as he began thrusting into her from behind.

They had barely made it to the stairs before they were removing layers and undoing buttons and zippers. He had dropped to his knees in front of her and pushed the gown up and began going down on her, which she had found extremely arousing. She came three times right there on the stairs before she was able to pull him back up and reciprocate. She had pulled his trousers down around his ankles, yanked her panties off, and climbed on top of him, riding him until he finished inside her. Not bothering to pull himself out, he kicked off his pants and carried her up to the bed. He was ready to go again almost immediately.

They had been alternating between fucking and making love all night, and neither one of them was ready to stop. As Steve continued his relentless— yet surprisingly gentle— pace, she could feel another orgasm building.

They came together, collapsing in a pile of limbs and naked bodies. Steve pulled her closer against his chest, panting and trembling as they rode the last waves of their orgasms.

Finally, Natasha could feel sleep pulling at her again. She sighed, happy and content. “I love you, Mr Rogers,” she murmured as she fell asleep, tucked safely in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all so much. It’s taken a LONG time, but we have finally made it to the end. Thank you to every single person who had read, commented, left kudos, recommended the series on tumblr...all of it. Thank you. Thank you.


End file.
